User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa's Geekout World 7: Whipped Cream Swamp
In Episode 6, Papa saved Timm, but sadly not Willow. She's now like Yui (Bolt), working for Radley. So now, we're in the Freezeria section of the video-game. BTW, a new villian will be joining Radley. I wonder who...oh, that's right. Please welcome to the Radley crew...LUAU LEPUNCH! And by the way, Chester just got added as a real customer in Papa's Cheeseria, so anytime his name shows up, I'm talking about the bad Chester. 'K? Luau: So, Papa's in this game too, huh? Time to give him a taste of my gummy arms! Sarge: You do realize that that makes you sound flabby? Luau: Who asked you, onion shred? There's a reason Radley fired YOU! Radley: Oh yeah, I did fire you, didn't I? Oh well, you're back in my team. You better behave. Shroomina: Uh, Radley? Can I take a break from polishing the Breadlioz statue? I'm like, SOOOO tired. Radley: (Takes out a cutting board knife) What was that, Shroomy? Shroomina: Ooh! Polishing! Fun! *Shroomina: Not! Breadlioz: Hey, whatza goin' on here? I zot zat I would be a ztatue forever! Chester: What a coinsidence...so did I... *Chester: I wish that he'd just get outta my face. Breadlioz: I'm back! So, has Papa been captured yet? Yui Bolt: Nope! But this young girl has! What's your name, hun'? Black Dawn: My name's W...will...uh, the Black Dawn. Luau: Whoa, someone get the ice cream, cause this girl is HOT! Black Dawn: (shoots a ray at his face) You're not so bad yourself, wiggly worm arms! Radley: Black Dawn, eh? I could use you later. So, is the Count doing what I asked? Cherryl: I'll check. Um, right now, he's, um...CHILLING OUT ON A FOLD-UP CHAIR DRINKING LUAU LEPUNCH PUNCH?! Luau: AH! My secret recipe! Radley: Don't worry. I can send someone to go straighten him out. Yui Bolt, you go and take Black Dawn with you. Yui Bolt: Wish I could, but we're still working on Dawn's makeup. Luau: Somebody pinch me! Chester: PINCHEEEEEEEEEEEZZZ! Luau: YEAOW!!!!!! Ouch, dang man! Radley: Chester, you're next. Go to... Chester: I still have pains. Pains in my brains. Hehe. Radley: Shroomina and Cherryl. It's your- Shroomina: But we went last time, Radley! It's not fair! Radley: Breadlioz! Breadlioz: My dear Radley, zis crick in neck here hurtz like heck! Just let ze Count figure himzelf out. Radley: Fine, but I have mixed feelings about this. (at the Pita Park) Papa: Okay, let's go over the list of our names again, because mine's getting rusty. Cooper, Penny, Prudence, Roy, James, and Timm. Huh? Timm: Great. So when can I become a chef? Papa: Never. Timm: Aw. So where's the next world? Papa: Prudence, can I see the Savory Prophecy? Prudence: (short squeal) Cooper: Pru, whaddya' do? Prudence: I gave it to Willow! Penny: Well, we can get through without her. I-I mean it. Whoops. Papa: Nice. So the next world looks like...Calypso Island. What? Category:Blog posts